An electric utility can distribute alternating current (AC) three-phase electrical power to an electrical load using an electrical grid infrastructure. A microgrid including distributed energy resources (DERs) can also be integrated into the electrical grid infrastructure network to provide behind the meter power generation and/or storage capabilities for an area electric power system (EPS) (e.g., a microgrid).